She Will Be Loved
by BlueEyedBeauty17
Summary: Eli realizes he's about to lose Clare forever and so he comes up with a plan to let her know how he feels and win her back.   AU I only used the names of the characters the plot is completely different from the show plot.


Eli had to do something. His best friend and now ex-girlfriend was falling back in love with her ex-boyfriend, KC. Sure he had a new girlfriend, Julia, but she wasn't Claire. She looked a lot like her and they had a lot of similarities but Claire was well Claire. She just had this thing about her where she could see right through his bullshit and know exactly what he really meant. He couldn't hide anything from her, and although that annoyed him to no end it also made him feel good because it meant she really knew him and not the persona he put on for the rest of the world. With this in mind Eli devised a plan to win her back.

He called Julia and told her that he couldn't be with her, which went way better than he expected. Julia understood his feelings and offered to help him get together with Claire. So together they put Eli's plan into action.

That night there was a huge party at a senior football player's house. These types of parties always had a performance by the school dance team then anyone who had talent was welcome to perform something to start the party off right. Eli knew she would be there because she was on the dance team. As he got to the party he saw the dance team performing to Akon's 'Belly Dancer.' He watched her move with precision and grace. After the performance he went up on the deck, being used as a stage, and set up everything he needed. He smiled back when Claire flashed him her dazzling smile, the one that she only gave to him, as she moved down the stage to go stand by Julia and KC. Eli watched as KC put his arm around her and although she was smiling he could tell it was fake. He got into position as the music began to play and he locked eyes with Claire as he began to sing.

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times

But somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You come anytime you want

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Claire hadn't moved an inch she just continued to lock eyes with the guy she was truly in love with. After a minute KC grabbed her arm trying to get her to leave with him. She turned around and gently took her arm from his grip. "KC, I'm sorry." And that was all she said before taking off and running to Eli.

Eli barely had enough time to catch Claire as she ran into his arms and planted her lips firmly on his. "I'm so sorry. I thought you wanted to break up. If I knew you felt this way I wouldn't have suggested we split." She began to ramble and Eli just chuckled before silencing her with another kiss. "I was stupid to agree with you. I love you Claire and I want you to be my girlfriend again." He said after they parted for air. Claire smiled and shook her head yes. "She is loved." She whispered to him before claiming his lips once again.


End file.
